The Potter Heiress and the Inheritence
by IloveRemusandSirius
Summary: Rosalice Lily Potter has just returned to Privet Drive after the whole fiesco at the Ministry, to find a letter from Gringotts and secrets are revealed


Rosalice Potter has just returned to Number 4 Privet Drive, the home of her Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and their son, Dudley, the home in which she was raised since her parents died.

After the whole fiesco at the Department of Mysteries, The Ministry of Magic, Rosalice had nearly destroyed Dumbledore's office when her magic lashed out in anger, Rosalice and five of her friends when to the Ministry of Magic to save Rosalice's godfather, Sirius Black, the six students of Hogwarts soon found out that they'd been led into a trap.

The Order of the Phoenix arrived to aid the students, including Sirius, Rosalice watched helplessly aas Sirius was killed by his deranged cousin Bellatrix, Rosalice, blinded by hatred and anger, charged after the insane woman and tried but failed to torture the woman with the Cruciatus curse, she then encountered Lord Voldemort for the fourth time since she'd started at Hogwarts but Albus Dumbledore turned up.

Vernon sent his niece up to her room with her trunk and wand, upon entering her room, Rosalice found a letter on her bed, it was addressed to her from Gringotts Wizarding Bank, she knew it was important, so Rosalice picked up the letter and read it;

 _Dear Miss Potter,_

 _First of all, our sincere condolences for the loss of your Godfather, Lord Sirius Orion Black III, it was his wish that if anything should happen to him that you are to claim the title of Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, given the fact that you are his goddaughter_

 _Secondly, his Will and the Will of your parents has yet to be read, Albus Dumbledore rejected your at Gringotts to read the Wills but we at Gringotts believe that it would be an insult to their memory._

 _Thirdly, it was your mother's last wish that you receive an inheritance test when you turn 14, this letter is a portkey, to activate say; Gringotts._

 _From Griphook_

 _Account Manager for the Potter Family_

To say that Rosalice was shocked would be an understatement, she didn't know that her parents had Wills or Sirius, the young Gryffindor grabbed her wand, her best friend's older brother Bill removed all the charms from her wand, including the tracking charm that the ministry usruse to track underage magic.

Rosalice shrunk her trunk and put it in her pocket, she was wise to leave Hedwig, her owl, with Luna Lovegood for safety, gripping onto the letter, Rosalice took a deep breath and stated clearly, "Gringotts".

 **ooOOoo**

Rosalice crash landed in Griphook's office, "oh, I hate wretched things, they're worst kind of transport imaginable" she muttered as she stood up and gathered her bearings, "most people say that Miss Potter" Griphook said, the sight of four people caught Rosalice's attention, there were two men and two women who dressed as if they were from a different century.

The young Gryffindor assessed what the four strangers where wearing , they were wearing medieval clothes with the house crests on them, it was then that she realised who they were, "it can't be, it's the Founders of Hogwarts" Rosalice whispered in fright, she didn't know what to think but the moment her eyes landed on the man in scarlet and gold robes, she froze, "finally, the soul bond has been reconnected" Salazar Slytherin muttered.

Rosalice snapped her head in Slytherin's direction, her eyes narrowed, "a Slytherin is the last person I need to deal with" the teenager muttered to herself, the Founders, meanwhile, knew why she hated Slytherin at the moment.

"Griphook, why do I see four people that should be dead?" Rosy asked the goblin, "the founders are full veelas, it kept them alive" Griphook stated, "Can I deal with them later, you asked me here for a reason" Rosy stated calmly, though on the inside she wanted to hex Slytherin right there and then, she felt someone in her mind, she quickly forced them out, "we will for at Potter Manor" Gryffindor said to his young mate before the founders disapparated out.

"Right Griphook, shall we start with the Wills?" Rosy asked, "we are waiting for Mr Lupin, Mr Snape, Miss Tonks, Messers Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie and Arthur Weasley, Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood and Mr Longbottom for the reading of the wills then you may do the inheritance privately" Griphook said.

A chorus of _pops_ was heard in the room making Rosalice turn around, "Neville, Luna" Rosy greeted her friends with hugs, then tjthey all settled down, "right, we shall start with Mr Black's Will?" Griphook asked, the occupants of the room nodded.

A ghostly image of Sirius Black floated out of the pancive, a tear fell from Rosy's eye made Tonks reach over and place comforting hand on Rosy's shoulder.

"I, Lord Sirius Orion Black III, being of sound mind, body and soul, declare this to my last Will and declare all other Wills previously made to be null and void, this is my Will.

Ok, now that the legal jargon is over, come on all together now, 'happy death day to me', ok, ok, let's get started, first to my darling goddaughter, Rosalice Potter, I leave you 50,000 galleons, take it or Tonks will hex you, I also leave the Black family estates including 12 Grimmauld Place and I pass down the title of Lady of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, and I beg you to reinstate Tonks and her mother Andromeda.

To Neville Longbottom, I leave 50,000 galleons, and my collection of Herbology books, don't worry about living up to your Father's name as an Auror, your parents would be proud of you no matter what you do, you could always ask Rosy to disown Bellatrix from the Black family as payback.

To Hermione Granger, I leave a vault for you at Gringotts, 50,000 galleons and my collection of Muggle books, in the short time I knew you, you were like a daughter to me, and if you didn't think that I would notice that you aren't treated well by your parent, then think again, and you really are the smartest witch of your age, you could give Lily a run for her money and I thank you for keep the nature of Remus's condition a secret as soon as you found out, that was very mature thing to do as 13 year old.

To my daughter, Luna Pandora Black (known as Luna Lovegood), I also leave the title of Lady of Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, and 50,000 galleons and a vault at Gringotts, which you will share with Rosalice. Luna, look after Rosalice, knowing her, she'll blame herself for my death.

To Frederick, George, Percival, Charles, William and Arthur Weasley, I leave 500,000 galleons as a family, you'll soon understand why I have left Molly, Ronald and Ginevra out of this, Fred, George, I give you a further 50,000 galleons each for a joke shop, aand you'll be delighted to that I was a Marauder, and in your fifth year you were taught Defense Against the Dark Arts by one, oh and Rosalice is the child of a Marauder and I also leave the Twins my copy of the Marauder's Map, Percy, you have my forgiveness for the way you treated my goddaughter after she declared the Lord Voldemort had returned, Charlie, I leave you my collection of Dragon books, Bill, I leave you my books on wards, curses and counter curses, Arthur, I leave you my moterbike and my books on how to repair them.

To Molly, Ronald, Ginevra and Albus, I leave you nothing, how dare you use my goddaughter as a weapon to destroy Lord Voldemort, and you try to keep my daughter from me, Albus knew that we changed the secret keeper from me to Peter at last minute, as a diversion.

To Severus Snape, I offer my apologies of my treatment of you in Hogwarts and for near getting you killed, if it hadn't have been James, you wouldn't be here and even though you've treated my goddaughter as though she was a female version of James, thank you for looking out for her when I was incarcerated in the hell whole we call Azkaban.

To Nymphadora Tonks, ha, can't get me now, I leave you with a gift, Rosalice and Luna will reinstate you into the Black family along with you mother, look out for the girls, they are your family.

They might not be present but to Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, I offer you refuge, Narcissa, you're neutral and you don't have the mark, leave Lucius while you still can and take Draco with you, I won't stand see him forced to be a Death Eater.

To Remus Lupin, I leave you Black Cottage in Wales and 700,000 galleons, find a girl and settle down Moony, don't let your furry little problem stop you from doing what you want to do.

I declare this to be my Will, this is Padfoot signing off"

The Wills of Lily and James went by in a similar fashion, "Luna, Hermione, Neville can you say with me while I get an inheritance test?" Rosy asked her three friends, who nodded and remained seated while everyone disapparated.

"Right Miss Potter, slit your finger and allow three drops of blood to touch this parchment" Griphook instructed, Rosalice did as instructed, she waited a few minutes before reading;

 _Name: Rosalice Lily Potter_

 _Date of Birth: July 31, 1980_

 ** _Parents;_**

 _Mother: Lady Lily Rose Evans Potter †_

 _Father: Lord James Charlus Potter †_

 ** _Godparents;_**

 _Godmother: Alice Longbottom (deemed insane)_

 _Godfather: Lord Sirius Orion Black †_

 ** _Godsiblings;_**

 _Godbrother: Neville Franklin Longbottom_

 _Godsister: Luna Pandora Black_

 ** _Powers/abilities;_**

 _Natural Healing (blocked)_

 _Natural Occlumens (Unblocked)_

 _Natural Legilimens (blocked)_

 _Full Seer (blocked)_

 _Wandless Magic (Blocked)_

 _Non-Verbal Magic (blocked)_

 _Parseltongue/Parselmagic (blocked)_

 _Loyalty Sensor (blocked)_

 ** _Heiress/Ladyships;_**

 _Lady Potter_

 _Lady Black_

 _Lady Ravenclaw_

 _Lady Hufflepuff_

 _Lady Slytherin_

 ** _Other information;_**

 _Horcrux in scar_

 _Marriage Contract between Rosalice Potter and Ronald Weasley_

 _Soul Mate of Godric Gryffindor_

"I, Rosalice Potter, declare the marriage contract between myself and Ronald Weasley to be null and void, so mote it be" I said, there was a gust of magic.

"Griphook, can you remove the blocks on me?" Rosy asked the goblin in front of her, who nodded and clicked his fingers, Rosy felt her magical core becoming stronger as the blocks broke off her core.

"Rosalice, how can you be the soul mate of Godric Gryffindor?" Neville asked, Rosalice beamed, "because the four Founders are veelas and it kept them alive" she answered her godbrother's question, "Hermione, why didn't you tell me that weren't being treated well by your parents? Rosy asked the bushy haired Gryffindor, "My father said that if I told anyone about it, I'd pay the consequence" Hermione replied, "Hermione you deserve to be with a family who appreciates you, I, Rosalice Potter, hereby recognise Hermione Jean Granger as my sister and wish to welcome her to Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, so mote it be" Rosalice said clearly, "so mote it be" Hermione whispered, a white light surrounded the two of them then disappeared.

"Right welcome to my family, Hermione Jean Potter" the Potter child said, "and do you three want to meet the founders of our very own school?" Rosy asked her friends, "yes" came the voices of Hermione, Luna and Neville.

Turning to the Goblin, Rosy bowed slightly, "right we'll be taking our leave Griphook" Rosy said before the four of them disapparated.


End file.
